Ready
by Marie218
Summary: First LoK story! Mako watches Korra as she begins her airbending training and has a very insightful conversation with one of the most important people in her life. Katara helps Mako realize hes ready to be Korra and everything that comes with being in love with the Avatar. Makorra. oneshot.


He stood there at the top of the steps watching her. Watching her as she practiced her ability to airbend now with Tenzin, her master. As soon as Korra gave Lin her bending back she wanted to start her training as soon as possible and asked if they could do it here since she missed her parents. Everyone had agreed but Lin and Tenzin were needed back at Republic City now that Amon had been defeated, the Council though, told them everything was under control and Chief Cykan was giving his position back to Lin when she returned. He only had the job cause Tarrlock wanted to get rid of Chief Bei Fong.

The brothers and Asami also had agreed to stay. Asami said she needed a break from the place that held so many bad memories now, but once she returned she was taking over her father's business and destroying all ties that had to do with anything that was Equalists. The brothers just wanted to be close to their friend, especially the firebender who had recently discovered he was in love with the Avatar.

Mako couldn't tell you when and where he fell in love, he just knew that the feelings he had toward Korra were more then friendly. She drove him crazy, she knew that, but thats what made her so different. He met lots of strong girls but never one like Korra. She challenged herself and others around, she wasn't afraid of a fight or getting a little dirty, and her loyalty, oh man her loyalty, Mako had never seen anything like it. Her persistance to help the world and others around her captivated him, he never seen a girl with so much confidence and strength in herself.

He knew, maybe, how he fell in love but when? Not a chance. He saw Korra but when he saw her there was always something special, she was in a different light then anyone else. Korra held a place in his heart that not even he knew of.

It wasn't love a first sight, he wasn't going to lie, he thought she was Bolin's recent fangirl, but when he did see her he saw courage and confidence and that attracted him to her. She then joined the team and he saw just how truly amazing she really was. Weeks and months went on and he realized Korra was different, different then any girl hes ever met. Mako had begun to respect her and admire her, then started to like her, and the feelings kept beginning to grow and grow. When she had gone missing, he realized the girl who captured his entire being could be gone for good and that made him go crazy.

He started to think of every worst cast scenerio and it made him feel pains in his chest and made him confused. Mako started to think about the feelings he had for Korra, he really dug deep, and found out all the emotions he was feelings and the fears that made him sad and scared was his love for her. A short period of time and he had fallen in love, buts thats just what Korra was all about. She surprised him, snuck up on him. He didn't always feel the way he did but now things were different and he carried a piece of Korra with him always. They say once the Avatar falls in love, there is no other person for them.

Mako watched Korra as she had all her attention on her formations with Tenzin, he was so intrigued with watching her work he didn't hear the steps of the waterbending master.

"Shes strong."

Mako turned and saw Master Katara standing next to him, watching her son and the Avatar. Mako was always nervous around her because Korra always talked about how strong of a waterbender she was and plus she was one of the most important people in Korra's life.

He stood straight and did a bow. "Master Katara its good to see you."

Katara laughed. "Its alright young man, no need to feel so uptight with an old woman like me."

She smiled a genuine smile at him and he tried his best to smile back.

Katara turned back. "Its good to see Korra finally learning to Master Airbending, shes been having trouble with it since she began her training as the Avatar."

Mako rubbed his neck nervously. "Yea she told me and Bolin how that was the only element she couldn't bend and thats why she came to Republic City."

Mako remembered the day when Bolin started asking Korra a bunch of questions about being the Avatar. She answered them all truthfully and didn't hide anything, that was the time when he gained alot of respect for her cause she proved not to be a liar. Something Mako and Bolin had to deal with alot, before Korra anyway.

"She got alot more then airbending training though, didn't she?" Master Katara smiled up at him.

Mako's cheeks burned.

"Uh well you know, Korra is- shes really-we were friends..." Mako stammered. It was hard having this conversation, he hasn't really talked with anyone about this yet. He should be happy though this was Master Katara and not her father or Tenzin. Those were talks he wasn't sure he was ready for. Korra's dad was like super strong and Tenzin is a Master Airbender.

Katara laughed again. "I'm just happy she found somone who made her happy. Shes talked about you alot during the times I've had brief conversation with her. I've never heard her talk so much about someone."

Mako looked at Katara as she smiled at Korra. "You guys seem pretty close."

"Well our relationship had a rocky start at first but once I saw how dedicated she was at her work to be the Avatar I learned to respect her and love her," the Master told him.

Silence lingered between the two as they watched Korra listen intently at Tenzin. Hes never seen her sit so still before when someone was giving her directions, he himself had to fight with her to pay attention.

Mako looked down. He wanted to ask Katara a question but was afraid it wasn't nice to ask. Korra did say though Katara was very understanding.

"Master Katara, is it alright if I asked you a question?" he asked.

"Of course, and it is alright if you call me Katara, Mako," she told him.

He smiled. "I was just wondering, is it hard-to lose them?"

Mako knew Katara knew what he was asking. Was it hard to lose the one person you loved.

She gave him a sad small smile. "Its always hard to lose the person you love and the people closest to you, but you always remember how special they are to you."

Mako nodded.

"But you and Korra are too young to be thinking that far ahead. You have many years together to go through your ups and downs before you think about life and death. Use the time now you have with each other to be together and make the best of the time you have," she said.

Mako really listened to Master Katara's words. She was right, he had so much time to be with Korra and that should be the farthest thing from his mind but he couldn't fight the feeling he got when he thought about the times hes abandoned Korra when she need him most.

"I understand, its just I've hurt Korra alot when I wasn't there when she needed me and I'm afraid that if I mess up again she won't want me. I guess I would deserve it though, shes there when I need her but I haven't done the same," he said looking away.

Katara put an hand on his shoulder. "But you are there for her now. People make mistakes in life and learn from them, be happy you learned yours early because if not you could have lost her."

Mako didn't want to think about losing her. The last time that happened he almost lost his mind, he never felt fear like that. Yes he was scared when Bolin was in the clutches of Amon and the Equalist but when Korra was missing he didn't only lose her, he lost himself. He even hated how he acted towards Asami. Mako hurt her so much by not telling her his feelings for Korra, he lead her on and for that he was a huge jerk.

Before he and Korra wanted to really have relationship together they both had their talks with Bolin and Asami. Bolin and Korra's was alot easier and he wished them all the best and Mako and Bolin promised that they would always stay brothers, nothing would ever change that. Korra and Asami's was tense but they talked and Korra felt better for being truthful with her, the two stayed friends.

Mako and Asami's was the hardest. He took her out on a walk of the compound and things didn't go as planned, there was fighting and yelling and some crying from Asami but when Mako really opened up to her and told her everything it became easier. Mako told Asami his feelings for her were real but not as strong as the ones he held for Korra. Once they were finally able to talk and straighten things out they agreed the other was still important to them and they would have each others back. Asami was still hurt but she was able to get over their relationship better by finally talking with Mako.

Mako was glad that he and Korra could finally take a step into their new relationship. He was ready to be with her, protect her, be by her side, and fight along side her. Mako was ready for everything that came with Korra, including forever.

"Those stories, of the Avatar never falling out of love and the same with their partner. Are they true?" he asked.

Katara chuckled. "Of course they are my boy, have you ever heard a story of the Avatar and their loved one leaving each other? or remarry after they've lost them?"

The firebender shook his head.

"As I've said, your too young to think about losing Korra. You have the love of your life now and she will be with you endlessley, you cherish all you can about her and she in return will do the same."

Mako smiled. "Thank you Katara."

She smiled back. "Anytime Mako."

They both turned when they heard Korra and Tenzin arguing.

"Come on! Let me try once, please?" she begged.

"Korra you have to open yourself up to it first, you can't just blast air when you want to," Tenzin said arms crossed.

"But I've been doing everything! I've meditated, practied the formations and done some excercises, I just want to try once. Please Tenzin?" Korra pleaded.

Mako smiled. _"Stubborn,"_ he thought.

Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright fine, but just once. After that you go back to practicing the formations."

Korra cheered. "Yes finally!"

She got into an airbending formation and took a deep breath. Korra was really concentrated and Mako couldn't look away. It was Korra's airbending that saved him from getting is bending taken away from Amon and seeing her do it was amazing.

Korra moved and threw one leg as if she was going to kick when a huge blast of air came out, it was bigger then any one he'd seen Tenzin or the airbending kids do. Mako and Katara both gasped in surprise and Tenzin was in awe, but also held a sense of pride.

Korra jumped up and down. "I did it! I can finally airbend!"

Katara laughed and Mako smiled, happy that Korra could finally do what she longed for.

She turned up her head towards him with a big smile and Mako looked at her with a big proud grin. Korra looked as if she was gonna run up to Mako but Tenzin stopped her to have her go back to her excercises but she started jumping up and down again blasting fire from her fists.

"I've seen her firebend many times but I will never get used to the fact a water tribe girl bends fire," Mako smiled watching Korra drive Tenzin crazy with her over excitment. He was used to the fact he knew the Avatar and fell in love with her but it was the ability she had that kept him in awe.

"Water and Fire are the opposite elements but also the most compatible. Both are life and energy and each take a special person to handle them delicately," Katara said smiling at her son as he tried to get Korra to go back to training.

Mako thought about she had said about fire and water and realized that applied to him and Korra. They were the same in some ways but also different, they were each others energy and they helped each other when needed.

Tenzin had finally gotten Korra to calm down and she went back to work. They started working on formations again and Korra was really getting the hang of what Tenzin was teaching her.

"Shes special, Korra really has the talent and drive to help the world," Katara said watching them.

When Tenzin wasn't looking, Korra looked at Mako and winked at him. Mako laughed at her antics.

"I love you," he mouthed. Korra smiled and he could see a faint blush creep on her cheeks.

He grinned. "Yea, she really is special."

A/N: I wrote this cause I had to get out my feelings. I am so happy Makorra is canon and can't wait to see them next season! Hope you all enjoyed my story and please if your going to flame me make sure its legit and not you just calling me out. Give me a reasonable arguement. Anyway thank you for reading! :)


End file.
